


Love in the Laundromat

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Laundry, M/M, PWP without Porn, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike helps Xander with the laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Laundromat

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles, 100-words each, rated from G to NC-17 progressively and all of them featuring Spike/Xander. Written in honor of the guide to rating fics over at [bloodclaim](http://bloodclaim.livejournal.com/), which included this gem for the "G" rating: "Spike wondered if Xander needed his help doing laundry."

**G**

Spike drew on his cigarette and walked quickly. The nights had turned cold enough that he went into bars not just to scare the patrons out of their money but to get warm. He was on his way to the Bronze now just to take the chill off.

As he trudged along, a brightly-lit storefront caught his eye. Inside windows fogged with steam, people were shaking out garments, peering at machines and yawning at magazines. He hesitated at the door, but smirked when he saw a young man fumbling with quarters. “Need some help, pet?” he called from the doorway.

 

 

**PG**

“Go away, Spike,” Xander muttered. “Anya snuck in and poured maple syrup all over my sheets. Hence the late-night laundry doing.”

Spike cocked an eyebrow. “Sounds like the chit wanted your sex-life to be sweeter.”

“Not when she’s the one who broke up with me two months ago,” Xander sighed. “Soap’ll get rid of this.” He slammed the lid of the industrial-sized washer and mournfully watched the contents tumble about.

“Oh, well.” Spike brushed a stray speck of powdered detergent from his duster and shrugged. “Could always help you out with creating a whole different aroma for your bed, love.”

 

 

**PG-13**

Though Xander took a calming breath before he turned, Spike could hear his heart racing.

“Listen, I know you think it’s all fun and games to insult me, but tonight already sucks. So if you could just back off for right now--”

Spike stepped closer, pinning Xander against the machine. Xander blushed and squirmed silently, obviously not wanting want to draw anyone’s attention.

“Fun and games, yeah, but not an insult. Offering to help you get over her.” Spike grinned and whispered in Xander’s ear, “Well, offering to get a leg over you, but bit of the same thing.”

 

 

**R**

“Leg over?” Xander echoed. Spike pressed them further against the machine, smiling when Xander swallowed hard.

“No reason why you shouldn’t have some fun. No reason why it shouldn’t be with me.”

“Oh, there are reasons,” Xander said hotly. Unconsciously his hands moved, gripping Spike’s hips. When Spike grinned, he let out a shuddering breath. “Lots . . . uh . . .”

Spike said nothing but twisted ever so slightly against Xander, bringing his lips a hair’s-breath away from that luscious mouth as he felt Xander helplessly thrust against him.

“Oh god,” Xander moaned.

“Why, pet,” Spike purred. “Didn’t know you could be so kinky.”

 

 

**NC-17**

“Hey,” another patron suddenly objected. “You can’t just have sex here.”

The merest flash of fang, and everyone ran out screaming.

Xander’s eyes were wide. “Someone’ll see.”

Spike snorted. “Windows’ too fogged up.”

Xander gave in as soon as Spike kissed him, crying out softly. Some nimble finger work and flick of the wrist got their jeans undone. Spike growled as he stroked their hard cocks together.

“Fuck, yeah,” Xander gasped as Spike fondled his balls with the other hand. “Feels so good.”

“Can feel even better,” Spike whispered.

The machine began to vibrate as it went into spin cycle.  



End file.
